


With all the horrors of humanity is there any hope?

by cakecake1999



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Can’t think of anything else, Father son relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Naive Connor, Torture, shouldnt be explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecake1999/pseuds/cakecake1999
Summary: Connor was the answer to the deviant problem but how did they make him different? how did they keeep him under control?Basically poor Connor he cant deal with his past and Hank is his pseudo dad who will fight any who hurt him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suffer in silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788766) by [FandomTrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashcan/pseuds/FandomTrashcan). 



> Hi so this is my first ever work i hope you enjoy.  
> Trigger warning: torture mentioned.

When deviancy was first discovered it scared the men and women of Cyberlife industries, they didn’t know how it came about in the androids or how to stop it you see. Kamski had left the company many years ago and with him went the secrets of the original code. Yes, they could alter the code, make the androids smarter add new things that they could do but no one really understood how the original code worked, only Kamski, who took the secrets with him into seclusion. First they tried taking apart the androids who had strayed into deviancy but the hardware showed no signs of damage or change. Then they tried to look at the software but the code was so complex and had the hands of many programmers in it, no one could understand it. The problem with these approaches was they didn’t have enough deviant subjects, they needed more. So they went to the drawing board and came up with the idea of an android that hunted other androids (Paul from HR must have been watching Blade Runner recently.) But they were scared, what if they ended up creating another android that turned to deviancy one they had given all the capability’s to fight, to hide and to understand, this would not do. 

RK800 came together through millions of dollars of research as they felt they needed to start him nearly from scratch, new hardware, nearly all new software, only the basics were kept, new protocols and procedures were all implemented to create the deviant hunter. However, they still felt like they weren’t safe, what if this android deviated and they lost control of their investment what would they do. Amanda felt that deviancy in any android could be inevitable; so she decided that they had to force this one to stay under their control no matter the cost moral or ethically. So they built backdoors into the androids mind. Which would allow for another to take control if they felt it was needed, they built in protocols that would cause the android to need to report back not only when needed but whenever instability was detected. Basically, they tried to build in as many failsafes as possible to stay in control and stop deviancy, if that was possible. 

But for Amanda is still wasn’t enough she wanted to dominate this android, destroy any case of rebellion that may occur, she wanted to break its will. So she made sure to build in pain receptors, touch simulators and temperature controls, and then she woke it up.

(Connor POV)  
Booting up  
Scanning  
Scanning  
Scan complete: Amanda RK800 handler present.  
Look to for instructions.

“Hello Amanda how may I be of service”

“Ah good your awake, set designation to Connor”

Setting designation Connor  
Designation: Connor  
Model: RK800

“Designation accepted, Hello my name is Connor I am an android from Cyberlife industries”

“Good now we’ve got that out of the way, Connor you have been designed to fulfil a special task, you are to hunt down deviant androids who are broken into thinking they have such a thing as free will. Do you understand?”

“Yes I understand I am to help stop rouge androids from disrupting society.”  
“Good, Connor, now the people here at Cyberlife worry that you are going deviant yourself so we will be running some tests on you in virtual reality do you understand”

“Yes Amanda though I do not believe I will become deviant.”

“Of course you don’t now come on we will start the tests soon, someone will come get you to take you to the VR room.”

(END OF CONNOR POV)

As she watched Connor walk out of the room she smiled, yes this will do it. You see what Connor did not know was the ‘tests’ that were going to be run on him were going to be torture sessions, to stamp out any sign that he would not behave. They were going to take him apart piece by piece in VR, make him experience a thousand deaths. They were going to make him feel so much pain, more than any android before him.They were going to lock those memories away to use if deviancy ever occurred, to keep him compliant even if he broke loose. 

The perfect android who would never disobey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was alright i kinda wanted to use this as a prologue chap to test the waters. I used the idea of VR torture from Altered Carbon its great you should check it out. Please leave some feedback I’ve never written before. I will update if this gets any interest.  
> Also if there is anything triggering I haven’t mentioned pls point it out i dont wanna upset anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is a naive child who only want to help the rebellion.

Deviant, a word that was used to describe an android who presented anomalous behaviours, who had the belief that it had feelings and independent thoughts outside of its set parameters. Connor who had been designed to not fall into deviant behaviours, yet was designed to mimic human emotions and act almost independently only with the simplest instructions, was almost more prone to deviancy than those he hunted. As Connor’s software instability grew he felt that he was gaining a sense of self, making the world better. But, what he did not know was that he drifting closer and closer towards the edge of the proverbial cliff, as the CyberLife’s puppet he was safe from the hidden memories of the months of torture, he was not in control, but he was safe. 

When he deviated Connor’s first emotion was guilt, he was to blame for the loss of Jericho, for the capture of so many androids and he was to blame for the deaths of so many more. After escaping Jericho, going on the suicidal mission to Cyberlife seemed the perfect mission to escape the overwhelming guilt that threatened to consume him. It gave him a purpose, a new reason to keep on going and it distracted him from thinking to much about his situation. You must be wondering by now how Connor is free, wasn’t he meant to be controlled if he turned to deviancy and wasn’t the memories of the torture that he suffered to be released. Well… yes he was, but as an android who was created by men, programmers who make mistakes and in this case a mistake was exactly what happened. Someone somewhere had accidentally forgotten to create a connection between Connor and Cyberlife control that would survive if deviancy occurred and the only way this could be remedied was if Connor came into a Cyberlife building and stayed there long enough for the programmers to hack him and create the connection. So Connors heroic act of self sacrifice was actually the biggest mistake he could of made, he was walking into the lions den thinking he was tricking them but actually doing exactly what they wanted. 

After he had gone to rescue those androids at Cyberlife and had survived, Connor thought that it was all over. They had won, but what he didn’t know was that the worse was yet to come. Standing up there on the stage watching in amazement as Markus spoke to the androids, Connor relished in the success but suddenly he blinked and he was in the garden. As Amanda spoke revealing the horrible truth about is existence, how they always expected he may become a deviant and programmed him so eventually they could take control again, all Connor could think was why him. Escaping from that frozen hell felt like he could beat Amanda, that her last try and success had failed. When he reached that button and pressed it to escape, he suddenly came back to the present, but along with him came the pain. 

Markus looked over all the androids they had freed from slavery, he knew that it would not be any easier going forward but he still celebrated that they had gotten this far, that they had won this battle. As he finished speaking to the masses congregated there he suddenly heard a smack behind him. Looking over he saw Connor dropped to his knees, hands covering his ears and eyes scrunched up, almost like he was in an immense amount of pain. But that wasn’t possible, androids didn’t feel pain properly. Stopping what he was doing Markus rushed over to where Connor had collapsed and asking him what wrong. Connor opened his eyes took one look at Markus and took a pained breath before saying, “Help me Markus, please make it stop.” Then Connor collapsed completely shutting down. Markus looked down in worry to the young android who even shut down looked in pain and wondered what ever had happened to cause this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you so much for all the responses to this work means a lot. Pls give any feedback or anything you wanna see happen and don’t worry it’s gonna get super angsty soon. 
> 
> I’m a computer science student so i tried to add my personal experience with programming like you would not believe me how easy it is to make a mistake and not realise it cause you haven’t done 30000 tests of every possibility. 
> 
> In terms of the story i felt that Amanda was vindictive so she would wanna have the last word so thats why when he escapes the memories appear.
> 
> Anyway i shall try and update soon but sadly I’m currently trying to finish my CV so i can get a job, being a university student isn’t cheap. Also sorry about how short the chapters are it just is very hard for me to write super long chapters quickly cause of my dyslexia


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> humanity can be awful cant they.

Humanity is shaped by nature with how our genetic makeup is made up, we are created to have certain things set such as eye colour, lip shape and predetermination to certain diseases. But we are also shaped by our environments, in how we act, how we think about others and even to some extent how we look. So in some ways humans are created and shaped just like androids. With deviancy coexistence should have been easy, they are just like us, but humanity does not like being the lesser species so war was declared on the ‘software bug’ that was emotions, androids could not be allowed to live they could only serve or they would overtake us. Violence is a very base human trait, we like to lie to ourselves and say we are better and that we won’t resort to such things. But in fact we are violent creatures who when we see our survival threatened we lash out and deviancy was certainly viewed as an attack on our survival. Perhaps this is why Amanda did what she did to Connor but in reality the true horror of it all was she did it because she wanted to experience the pleasures that violence brings, she did it for fun. 

Anyway enough about that let me bring us back to our protagonists. When Connor collapsed on that stage in front of all those androids quickly he was taken by Markus and Simon off the stage to be looked at while the others played damage control, however even as they spoke the question through everyone’s mind was, could an android feel pain? In the car back to shelter Markus and Simon were both trying to scan for something wrong but they just couldn’t understand it, he looked alright, no bio components had been damaged but the levels of stress on his processor was unimaginable even in shut down mode. Markus spoke finally breaking the tension that had steadily building ever since they left, “What has happened to him Simon, he sounded so scared, so pained, I cannot understand.”  
Silence came back after he finished speaking enveloping the inhabitants of the car as they imagined every horror imaginable. But between you and me neither of them were reaching the levels of cruelty that humanity was capable of, they were thinking to tame. Androids in their deviancy were still fairly young and even though they thought they had seen a lot of human cruelty they were still naïve they hadn’t seen the true depths of what humanity was capable of in the name of what they believed in. But they were about to.

After while they finally reached the church where they had been hiding out, quickly they took Connor to the makeshift med bay setting up the minimal equipment they had. Now it very was much a waiting game until he woke up as neither android wanted to try and probe the android unless truly necessary. After a couple of minutes the machines indicated that a restart sequence was being implemented.   
“He’s waking up” noted Simon.  
Connor opened eyes looked up at the two oblivious androids opened his mouth as if to speak but all that came out was a scream of absolute terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry about how late this is I’ve been so busy, working and also I’ve become an aunt, my sister had a little baby girl! So this is a short interlude chapter just before i get to work on the next one.


End file.
